


Chasing Allen Walker

by Moonswing



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M, good luck buddy, johnny tries getting in Allen's head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-27 09:50:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12579068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonswing/pseuds/Moonswing
Summary: Johnny tries to figure out the polyamorous chaos that is Allen Walker, while Allen repeatedly (and unintentionally) snaps Johnny Gill's way of thinking.





	1. Chapter Once- Determination

**Author's Note:**

> For Rare Pair Week 2017. Each chapter is for a different day, which was actually a lot harder than I thought it'd be. Prompt used this chapter: determination.

_‘You've gotta live every single day,_  
Like it's the only one, what if tomorrow never comes?  
Don't let it slip away,  
Could be our only one, you know it's only just begun  
Every single day,  
May be our only one, what if tomorrow never comes?  
Tomorrow never comes 

_Time, is going by, so much faster than I,  
And I'm starting to regret not telling all of this to you._

_You're never gonna be alone!_  
From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go,  
I won't let you fall,  
When all hope is gone  
I know that you can carry on  
We're gonna take the world on  
I'll hold you 'till the hurt is gone’ 

&

Johnny Gil never denied that he found Allen Walker to be the epitome of adorable- he just wasn’t exactly advertising it, either. You got in trouble for admitting those kinds of things, especially since the object of his affections was another man, and said man was a good ten years younger than himself. No doubt if Allen found out, he’d think himself nothing more than a creepy stalker, and that was the last thing Johnny wanted. 

Besides all else, being Allen’s friend was fun at best, although extraordinarily worrying at worst. But that was what happened when you befriended an exorcist, wasn’t it? Every mission they went on held the probability of them coming back in a box, so to speak, and should Allen meet his end that way, Johnny knew he’d be forever heartbroken. 

No, not _that_ heartbroken. Insane pacifist or no, Allen would slit his throat within a heartbeat of realization. 

The time came when he knew that for certain, his friend Suman not just dying, but… Fear was a powerful thing. Fear had been responsible for Suman’s Fall, and fear kept Johnny’s tongue quiet about just how close he’d like Allen Walker to be to himself. Although, even if one of them was female, he’d probably still be keeping his trap shut. Exorcists had enough to worry about. 

Besides, the entire place knew he was with Lenalee- except Komui. Telling him seemed to be bad for Allen’s personal health. 

So while Allen was out on missions, Johnny kept himself busy as possible, a task not at all difficult in the Black Order’s Science Department, and did all he could not to think about the dangers not only to Allen, but all his exorcist friends, could be facing. 

He was ten thousand percent sure Cash was onto him despite all his own valiant efforts, a small smile on his friend’s face whenever himself and the white-haired man spoke, but was good enough not to say anything. She was just as perceptive as her brother had been- Johnny couldn’t keep anything from Tup, either. 

“No, really! I saw them!” 

His attention span was flagging, allowing him to get distracted by the conversations around him. Or, one conversation specifically. 

“I believe that Lavi was involved, that guy can’t keep his hands to himself, but Allen? He’s so… proper. And Lenalee would kill him. I don’t believe it. No way.” 

“What are you two talking about?” Johnny couldn’t help asking the two working at the desk beside his own. 

“This guy claims he saw Allen and Lavi all over each other in one of the back hallways, but I’m calling bullshit,” was the return. “I can’t see Allen sleeping around like that.” 

Sleeping around no, but if he genuinely liked Lavi, or had made a bad decision because of problems with Lenalee or something… That could end very bad in itself, though, too, as that was the exact opposite of what Lavi was supposed to be doing here. The redhead was known for getting handsy with a go-ahead, though. Bookman or no, he was eighteen. 

“Allen’s appearance is pretty hard to mistake,” the other defended himself. “It was definitely him.” 

Johnny felt his stomach clench, but said nothing while the two continued to argue, gaze back to his own work.

But for the rest of his time there, he couldn’t focus, wondering about his friends- and hoping they weren’t to hurt each other in the long run. 

“You got it bad, huh?” the woman across from him chuckled now. 

“Wh-What?” Johnny stammered, attempting to feign a renewed interest in his research. He knew she knew, but maybe if he denied it enough, she’d stop. There were people around, even if they were talking quietly. “I don’t know what you’re-” 

“It’s okay,” she chuckled. “Tup wrote me a lot about you, you know. You were his best friend, after all. And I think the same as he did- if you both care about each other, it shouldn’t matter what gender you are.” 

No one appeared to be paying them any mind, the two closest too them moving on to a different argument. “Thanks,” he muttered with a flush. “I just haven’t figured out how to find out how Allen thinks. Although, if it’s true about him and Lavi-” 

“Don’t rely on rumors. If this were any other matter, how would you figure it out?” 

“Investigate. Collect data. It’s literally what we do.” 

“Exactly,” she smiled. “Do that.” 

“But how do I ask Allen… about that?”

“You never ask each other’s opinions on things? Say the rumor’s about someone else. Allen’s made it plain he’s not the sort to change his opinion just because it doesn’t meet the majority.” 

“…You’re right. Thanks, Cash.” 

“You’re most welcome. Now get back to work before Reever notices.” 

&

Once finally granted a reprieve, late into the night, Johnny still brought some of the remaining paperwork with him, checking over his calculations while he walked to his room. So absorbed in the task, his feet having long memorized the route, he nearly crashed into someone. 

Someones. 

Lavi had Allen pinned to the wall by his wrists, both panting, disheveled, and now alarmed. Guess Allen was back from his mission, cloak pushed back and collar undone. “S-Sorry,” the scientist managed with a flush, hurrying by, anger and jealousy biting at his heels, barely kept at bay. 

Once behind his door, the papers he had been clinging so tightly to fell to the floor. With all the rumors about this and that and who was doing whom, why was it that, just this once, rumors couldn’t just be that- stupid rumors? 

It wasn’t fair. Any of it. But… that was life, wasn’t it? A giant pile of ‘not fair.’ 

He gathered the papers back together and back to order, leaving them on his desk. At this point, he doubted very much he could sleep, and took a seat there rather than in his bed, sighing at the thought of yet another all-nighter.


	2. Chapter Two- Void, Darkness, Emptiness

Johnny did his very best to avoid both exorcists after that. He knew it was childish, but he needed to think. Given that he spent most of his time in the Science Department anyhow, he wouldn’t have thought that a difficult task, and while Allen was polite enough to give a person space, well, Lavi had an instinctive need for knowledge. Many would call that admirable, but any who would had clearly not been holding information the bookman wanted and not desired to give up themselves. All-in-all, Johnny was starting to think Kanda was right- Lavi was damn annoying when he wanted something he wasn’t getting, usually someone’s attention. 

In this case, Johnny’s attention. 

The blond willfully ignored and avoided him, finding a corner to work in while the bookman was trotting through the science department, and taking any meals he made time for back to his desk as well. It made for a more productive few days, but after almost a week, Johnny was sure he couldn’t be more sick of the department’s walls and what they contained. He needed a break- at the same time, he couldn’t let that happen. 

And- Ugh. _He_ was back. 

“Hey, Johnny, how’s it going?” the redhead smiled, leaning an elbow on his shoulder. The scientist made no reply, appearing to have his attention on his work. 

“Whatcha working on?” the visitor tried again, even peering in to see the notes. Johnny kept his silence, continuing to transcribe notes frantically made earlier during an experiment into legibility.

“Seen anything of note lately?” that voice came a third time, low in his ear. It sent a chill down his spine, and although the pen stopped, he still didn’t look up. 

“I’m very busy right now, Lavi,” he spoke as calmly as physically possible. “So if you could leave me alone for now, I’d really appreciate it.” 

A long sigh. “Yeah, yeah; okay,” he agreed, and stopped hovering. It was rare that he was gone from the science department completely, even before The Incident, but even less now. 

“You saw, them, didn’t you?” the voice across from him asked knowingly. “That’s why you’re acting so weird.” 

“I am not!” Johnny tried. 

“Oh, please,” Cash scoffed. “You’ve barely said a word the past few days, live in the department way more than just to work, and have absentmindedly crashed into so many people I was starting to think you needed new glasses.” 

That was an impressive list. He hadn’t realized anyone paid that much attention to himself. And sighed. 

“Yeah. So don’t even try telling me you’re not acting weird. I’m right, aren’t I?” 

“…Yeah,” Johnny lowly admitted. “They’re definitely… seeing each other.” 

“Ah. Then Lavi’s probably trying to figure out if you’re gonna tattle.” 

“If I was going to, I would have already. Besides, I doubt Komui-san would even care if I did.” 

“No,” came the agreement. “But angry little weasel running the place would.” 

She was right. “Well I’m not saying anything so it’s fine,” he replied, getting defensive and unsure why. “At least Allen has some faith in me. Or he sent Lavi to do his dirty work.” Neither would be surprising. 

“Have you seen Allen at all since then?” 

“No. But I haven’t exactly been seeking him out, as you noticed.” 

“Maybe you should.” 

The suggestion caught him off-guard, but it made sense. If nothing else, he couldn’t avoid his friend forever. Well, he could, but it’d kill himself within the year, he was sure. 

“You know I’m right. Go find him; I’ll tell Reever you went to get us some coffee. Lenalee’s still on a mission, I think, so we have to fend for ourselves.” 

Johnny snorted. “That’s probably a good idea. Thanks, Cash.” 

“You’re very welcome. But don’t you dare forget to bring back coffee.” 

&

Allen wasn’t a hard find. If he wasn’t in the kitchen or dining room, he was usually in his own space, as he was this afternoon. And the exorcist looked relieved to see him. “I know Lavi’s been breathing down your throat and I’m sorry about that,” he spoke after letting his friend in. 

“I figured you two were trying to figure out how much of a tattletale I was. Honestly Allen, I don’t care that you’re both guys. I was just surprised to turn the corner and see… that. You know?” 

The other laughed. “Yeah. Sorry. I’d just gotten back, and Lavi’s… Lavi.” 

“I’ve… heard. Seems odd, though.” 

“Because of that whole ‘no attachments’ thing? Trust me, he makes it clear there aren’t any,” the younger man spoke with a roll of his silver eyes. 

“Is… that something you want? Attachments?” 

“Putting it that way is so cold. It’d be nice to have someone, but… I think Lavi might be right on this one. Literally all we do is go out and risk our lives; it’s probably better not to get so close to people. But at the same time, it hasn’t exactly stopped me, you know?” His laugh was light and heartbreaking. That was a terrible decision for anyone to make, especially on their own. 

“Well,” Johnny spoke, going for the door. “If you… change your mind on that… let me know, okay?”


	3. Chapter Three- Clarity, Beginnings

He wasn’t halfway down the hall before Allen caught up. Not surprising, really, with how fit his friend was compared to himself- Johnny figured he only got as far as he did because of the few seconds of shock his words no doubt had held. 

“Johnny,” Allen breathed, the exorcist not even close to out of air. “Do you mean what I think you do by that?” 

“You should forget I said that. The age difference between us alone-” 

“Oh, shut up,” the other deadpanned, sounding annoyed now. “I’m old enough to be repeatedly sent off and possibly die but not chose for myself who I want to have sex with? Not how my world works.” 

Fair enough. “…How does your world work?” 

“If I want to have sex with someone, and they want to have sex with me, then Johnny, we have sex,” the other spoke, walking right up to the scientist’s space with a coy grin. No, not coy. 

Predatory. 

The other’s gray gaze hovered only inches above his own, having assuredly found focus in himself. “That… isn’t why I came here,” the scientist mumbled. “I don’t want to jump into anything.” 

“When you almost die as much as we do, ‘jumping in’ is about all you have,” the exorcist returned. Hell, that could be Allen’s personal motto. 

“Let me know if that changes,” the blond spoke only, and turned to walk away again.

“Johnny? Hey! What did I do?” his friend asked, getting in front of him again. 

“I don’t want a fling with you,” he replied, willing himself straight to the point. “I don’t want to change you either, but I care too much about you to play around like it’s a game.” 

“No games, promise.” 

“But… with Lavi, and everyone except Komui knows about Lenalee-” 

“I have never had sex with Lenalee. I mean, almost, a couple of times, but she was afraid of getting pregnant, not that a blame her with her brother and his scary robots. Who else have I allegedly slept with?” 

“I’d… rather hear from you who you actually have.” 

“Here, Lavi. And Kanda, once.” 

“…What?” Johnny asked in disbelief. 

“Yeah, it was awkward. We decided to never speak of it again. Oops,” came the realization immediately after. “Please don’t tell anyone, okay?” 

“I don’t think anyone would believe me.” 

Allen laughed. “Yeah, probably not. But seriously, Kanda will kill me.” 

“I promise.” 

“…Is that all the action rumor-me is getting?” the exorcist cheekily asked again. 

“I… try not to pay attention to rumors. Doesn’t always work, obviously. So, just Lavi?” 

“And despite my grumbling earlier, I’m not in a hurry to stop. He’d sooner die than admit it, but that guy is ridiculously attention-starved.” 

“I believe it, the way he hangs all over people- especially you, actually.” 

“Yeah, so long as it’s not a problem I’m sleeping with him- it’s totally a problem I’m sleeping with him, isn’t it?”

“Honestly, I don’t know. I’ll have to think about it.” 

“Fair enough. I’ll try to let you know if I’m sent out before you get back to me.” 

“I’d appreciate that,” Johnny smiled. “Good night, Allen.” 

“’Night, Johnny,” the other replied, then coyly added, “Pleasant dreams.” 

“…You too.”


	4. Chapter Four- Envy, Nature, Growth

Allen ended up being sent out the next afternoon, but as promised, he made a stop in the science department before heading out. And as promised, it did not go unappreciated. Just the travel time would take a week, so he had at least that long to think things over. 

Providing Allen came back, of course. 

The thought sent a shock of fear through Johnny, and for awhile was certain that as long as the other man came back, he’d agree to whatever conditions were stated. No, though. That wouldn’t be fair to either of them. If they were to stay friends, so be it.

He held that belief for three days over the week mark, and Allen had reported in that the mission had gone fine, even retrieved a piece of Innocence in the process. And Johnny was pretty sure that yes, he could try the exorcist’s way of doing things- as long as there weren’t any new surprise lovers. Notification really wasn’t too much to ask for, he thought. 

But the lack thereof what exactly what he got. In traveling back from the bathroom on that third night, there was the sound of footsteps- but not normal walking footsteps, it was someone- or someones- hurrying down the hall, along with whispers too low to be heard. Curiosity got the better of him. Johnny left his candle on the stone floor and went to investigate. 

It was only down the next hall- in front of Allen’s room. Allen himself was pretty unmistakable with his mop of white hair, but the person with him was tall and blended easily into the shadows- aside from the wafting smoke of a cigarette. Who in the Order was that tall and smoked?

It definitely wasn’t Lavi. The bookman was tall, but not that tall, and definitely didn’t smoke. But before Johnny could analyze further, Allen reached up to take the figure by the collar and pull him into the room, closing the door firmly behind himself. 

Everything in Johnny urged him to go back to his own room. 

He walked forward to Allen’s door and pressed an ear to it. 

At first, there was only a lot of moaning and groaning, understandably, but Allen definitely seemed like the sort to call out his lover’s name. 

“Gonna scream for me, Boy?” a deep voice he didn’t know asked. 

“And wake the place up?” Allen retorted snidely. “The very last thing I need is everyone knowing I snuck a noah into the place.” 

He’d what?!

“You don’t have to name names to be screaming, you know,” the other tone returned, sounding humored. 

Johnny was going through files in his head. They didn’t know a lot about any of the noah, aside from the one they’d had encounters with, but they did have faces to quite a few, at least. But the door was not only shut, but also very smartly locked. 

“But screaming calls attention, especially in this place, so name or no, you will be discovered, and did you want to fuck or not?” 

“Oh, I’m getting laid tonight even if I have to hold you down.” 

“Not necessary, but please feel free to do so.” 

Johnny took his ear from the door. He still didn’t go back to his own room, but stayed standing in the hall, still in shock. The Allen behind his smiling mask had made himself to be carefree, but _this_ carefree? The only thing he felt for his friend now was worry. 

He considered knocking on the door and taking him aside to talk, but Allen had trouble listening even when his hormones weren’t flying out of control. Any advice he had to offer now would fall on violently deaf ears. 

He could wait till morning. By then, the ‘visitor’ would be gone, and- 

“Ah! Tyki, Tyki,” the exorcist moaned, a little louder than he probably should.

Tyki. Tyki Mikk?! The one that had nearly killed him? Twice?! Seriously?? That was the definition of self-destructive, and Johnny was knocking before it even registered that his arm had moved. 

There was sighing, fumbling, but Allen did come to the door- hair sticking out in all directions, shirt half-buttoned and un-tucked, a complete mess. “Johnny,” he smiled anyhow. “I just got in- how’d you know? Did you wanna go talk?” 

“Why are you about to sleep with someone who has nearly and repeatedly tried to kill you?” the other deadpanned. 

“Uhh….” 

“’Nearly’ being the operative word in that sentence,” the deep voice called from inside the room. 

The white mop dropped back. “If you’re not going to help, shut the hell up.” 

“What? That wasn’t helping?” He looked genuinely disappointed, and disheveled himself. 

“No. Shut up, and if you can manage it, look innocent.” 

“Allen, seriously,” Johnny spoke again, further alarmed by how comfortable they both seemed to be with the other. “Why?” 

“…I understand how his head works.” 

“So? I understand how Komui’s head works, that doesn’t mean I’m going to jump into bed with him.” 

“Ew, please don’t. That hurts to think about.” 

“So does this!” the blond hissed. “He’d probably try again, given the chance!” 

“Hey now, only if I was ordered to,” the noah stated, sounding indignant. 

“Tyki…” Allen sighed again in warning. 

“Still not helping?” 

“You think?!” Another sigh, and he turned back to his friend. “Will you come in and talk? If someone wakes up or comes by-” 

“I’ll talk to you in the morning,” Johnny drawled, and started to walk back to his room, a lump in his throat when he heard the door close again and no footsteps following after.


	5. Chapter Five- Passion and Love

Johnny was up the next few hours with tears burning his eyes, flipping through comic books in a desperate attempt to distract himself. Close to morning, there was a cautious knock on his door. He debated for a moment, then got up to answer it, hoping he didn’t look too much like a mess. “Hi, Allen.” 

“Hi… Can I come in? Tyki’s gone, I promise.” 

“…Did you two-?” 

“Yeah, we did. It wasn’t the first time and I sincerely hope it’s not the last. Are… we not friends anymore?” 

“I just… don’t understand.” 

“Can I have another shot at explaining? I didn’t do a very good job earlier.” 

Johnny gave a nod, and let his friend enter. 

“Okay, so… Tyki. Um, nobody knows this, but after that whole thing on the ark, he came to see me while I was out on a mission, staying at a hotel. Link was… I don’t remember. Somewhere.” 

“That’s right,” the scientist realized. “He’s even supposed to be staying in your room with you, isn’t he?” 

“…I may have to drug him now and then. To be fair, I’m pretty sure he’s letting me, so I think he trusts I won’t take the place down. Anyway, something changed in Tyki after we fought. My sword should’ve exorcized the noah from him, but… it clearly didn’t. Not all the way, at least, but… I don’t know if it was that incident or not, but Tyki started thinking for himself. He was in kind of a crisis for awhile,” the exorcist chuckled. “Didn’t know what to do about anything. It was a couple months before we were having sex, but that was the first time I’d ever snuck him in here.” 

Johnny took in a deep breath through his nose, letting it back out slowly. “If it’s been going on so long, why didn’t you mention it before, when I asked?” 

“Honestly, I was afraid. People are already suspicious of me because of the Fourteenth, and if you or anyone else found out about Tyki… I didn’t want you thinking the worst. So, am I still scum?” 

“Allen, I have never thought that about you. Is he coming back?” 

The other man only shrugged. “You’ll probably hate me for this, but I bet you’d like him too, given the chance.” 

“He’s a _noah_. Their whole goal is to wipe out humanity! I don’t know how you, of all people, can even talk to him.” 

“What do yon mean ‘me?’”

“You’re the epitome of compassionate acts, always wanting to save everyone. And if that’s what you felt for him, that I could understand, but attraction? Especially this kind? Allen-” 

“Why did you approach me?” the exorcist interrupted suddenly. “Or rather, before all this, you said you wanted a relationship with me. Why?” 

“I thought you were a kind, honest, sweet person.” 

“Thought? Ouch. Well, I hope we can still be friends,” Allen spoke, going for the door. 

A very big part of Johnny wanted to let him, but… “Wait.” 

“Why?” was the reply, hand still on the knob. 

“…Do you know when you’ll be seeing him again?” 

“No. I never do. And I don’t have a way to communicate with him- he pretty much just pops up whenever he feels like it.” 

“Does Lavi know?” 

“Please. Lavi would lose his shit even worse than you did.” 

“So… I’m the only one who knows.” 

“Yeah. Gives you a lot of power.” 

“That I’m not interested in. It’s probably the scientist in me… but I am curious how you can be that close to someone who’d go after you the second the order was given.” 

“Tyki can try to kill me all he likes, it’s not going to happen. In fact, every time he tries, I just get stronger. But I’m not asking you to accept him, or even talk to him. Do you still want to try, with me?” 

“… This is a whole new load of information I need to overanalyze. Ugh, and it’s morning,” he sighed of the brightening horizon. “First time I’ve seen my room in four days.” 

“I’ll tell Reever-san you’re not feeling well- get some sleep.” 

Well, it wasn’t like that wouldn’t be a believable story. “Okay. Thanks, Allen. Come up later if you’re able.” 

“You’re welcome. Sleep well.” 

_‘I have no doubt I won’t._


	6. Chapter Six- Comfort and Relaxation

Even though he didn’t really sleep, spending the day in his room was kind of nice. He was able to nap a few hours, and it had been a long time since he’d read a book that was for enjoyment and not research. 

There was the sound of a soft crackling behind him. Turning, he found he had a visitor- the same visitor Allen had been… entertaining earlier. Smiling with a foul-smelling cigarette. To his credit, when Tyki saw how badly it was making the scientist cough, he put it out, and even opened the window. “You gonna make it? Allen would kill me if I killed you,” the noah spoke. 

“Isn’t that what you do?” Johnny drawled back. 

“Only if I’m ordered to,” was the shrug. “But exceptions can be made. I doubt I’ll ever be directly ordered to kill you, but even if I was, I think I’d take the earl throwing a hissy over Allen on a rampage. He does care a lot about you, you know,” he continued, taking a seat on the mattress himself, uninvited. Rude. “He never approached you before because he didn’t think you’d react well to the twisted little word he lives in. To his credit, he was right.” 

“And he just told you all that, did he?” the other asked, a little horrified at how easy it was for this one to get in and out of the Order. Wait. Allen helped. 

“It was more of a rant with a lack of options for it to be vented to.” 

“…Ah.” Was he really chatting with a noah about his personal life? Tyki was wearing his human guise, probably on purpose, but this was still insane. 

“So what’s your deal?” came the question now. “Why’re you being a dick to him?” 

“I’m not; I’m being rational and sensible.” 

The noah was unmoved. “Repeat previous question here.” 

Johnny rolled his eyes, still disliking that he was talking to this man, but it was entirely possible this man had insight he himself needed. “I know Allen doesn’t exactly do rational or sensible, but I wouldn’t say that’s being a dick to him.” 

“You’re acting in a way he doesn’t understand while expecting him to do the same; that’s the definition of being a dick- and yes, I would know, thank you.” 

“Then right back to him! I can’t fathom the way he’d acting!” 

“He’s never really had a healthy example of affection in his life.” 

“Oh, and you’re going to change that?” 

“Certainly not,” the noah scoffed. “But you could. You’re as normal as they come.” 

“A minute ago I was too rational.” 

“Yeah, some of that shit could rub off on the guy. But you have to meet him halfway.” 

Was the actually taking advice from the enemy? On his own personal life? But… enemy or no, he did seem to care about Allen… Something about that white-mopped smile was hard to resist, no matter your background. “…What do you suggest?” 

“You seemed to be all right with him sleeping with Lavi, at least from Allen’s point of view.” 

“…I was thinking I could be, as long as he didn’t surprise me with anyone else.” 

“Ah, now I understand,” Tyki chuckled. “And then you got one of the biggest surprises you could get. Would it do any good to promise I mean him no harm?” 

“Would you still have that attitude if you got another order to kill him? Or did the last one even expire?” 

“Technically, no, and I’ve had numerous opportunities. Does it mean anything that I haven’t taken them?” 

“…You do seem to care about Allen, in your own way,” Johnny admitted. “Seem,” he reiterated to the grinning noah. “But there has to be a reason. What makes Allen so different from everyone else?” 

“I could ask you the same.” 

“No. No deflecting. To you, what makes Allen Walker so different from everyone else?” 

Tyki was quiet awhile. His right hand seemed to be fidgeting, but the scientist recognized the hand movements- he wanted a cigarette. Not in this room. The smoke would have himself out of commission within five minutes, and he’d never get his answers. 

“The way he always acts so polite, like he thinks he has to, when there’s a much more interesting personality underneath. That’s the Allen I can’t get enough of. The Allen… I truly wish I could have around all the time.” 

If this was a show, it was a good one. Tyki’s eyes were downcast, his jaw stiff, and his hands folded together with the admittance. 

“And that’s the Allen that most needs someone in his life to count on. What we have can only go so far, same with Eyepatch.” Allen said something like that earlier, hadn’t he? “Don’t not be that person because of me. I’ll stop sleeping with him if it’ll make you feel better. Would it?” 

“…At first I would’ve said ‘yes’ without hesitation, but… you really care about him, don’t you?” 

“As much as I’m capable.” 

“…How did you get in here?” 

A snort. “Trade secret. Sorry, I should be going, though,” was the add, standing and stretching. “At least think about it, all right?” 

“…How many significant others does one person need?” the blond muttered out loud, not meaning to be heard, but heard he was. 

“Allen’s a complicated personality. He wouldn’t dump all his various needs and wants on one person. I think he sees it as having different people to fulfill the different parts of himself. Meaning no offense, Glasses, but I can’t see you doing many of the things with him that I have, and I’m definitely not into some of the shit he does with Eyepatch.” 

“He’s told you about Lavi?” 

“Allen will tell you whatever you ask. Just watch out for that ‘double meaning’ thing he does.” 

“It’s called ‘lying by omission,’” Johnny sighed. “And I’m very aware.” 

“Clearly.” He looked impressed. “Bye now,” he added only, and with the crackling sound he’d heard before, the noah was gone. 

The scientist took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. What was Allen up to today? His room wasn’t far, and it wasn’t mealtime, so it was worth a look. 

Two knocks revealed that Allen was on the other side- it looked like he was playing cards with Lenalee and Lavi while Link was in the corner doing some work. “Johnny,” came the grin. “What’s up?” 

“I… had a visitor earlier. Was wondering if I could talk to you about it.” 

“A visit- Oh. Tell me he didn’t,” the other quietly groaned, probably not wanting to set off a certain inspector. 

“He did, but it’s okay. Can you come to my room a minute?” 

“Sure. These guys need the practice anyway. Going down the hall, Link,” he called over his shoulder while one friend flipped him off with the other rolled her eyes. Surprisingly, the Crow didn’t flinch. Was he just that absorbed into what he was working on? Huh. 

The short walk was quiet, but the second they were inside their destination, Allen asked, “So what did Tyki-mph?” 

It was difficult to speak when someone had their lips over your own, and that was what Johnny had done once the door was closed. 

“Wow,” Allen breathed when they parted again. “Maybe I won’t murder Tyki.” 

“You wouldn’t murder anyone, Allen.” 

“No, but I’d think really hard about it. Or put a bug in Road’s ear. What did Tyki say to you?” 

Hoping he was joking about the female noah, Johnny replied, “Nutshell version- you’re a complicated person with complicated needs and if I want to be with you I need to pull my head out of my ass.” 

“That… definitely sounds like Tyki.” 

“He actually wasn’t so blunt,” the scientist admitted. “For him, at least… I think he was being kind.” 

“…I hope so. You’ve… made up your mind, then?”

“I still don’t know if it’ll work out, but… I want to try.” 

A wide, truly happy smile broke out on the exorcist’s face, and wrapped the other man in a tight hug. “That’s all I’ve ever wanted from you. Thank you.” 

“So… now what?” 

“Um,” was the mumble, releasing him. “Want to come play poker with us?” 

“I… don’t know how to play poker.” 

“That’s okay. Neither do Lavi or Lenalee.” 

Johnny snorted, and let himself be lead back down the hall.


	7. Chapter Seven-  Happiness, Joy, Warmth

It just figured that after such a nice, relaxing night that Allen would be sent out the next morning. With Lavi. 

Frustrated with a dead end of his own, and doing all he could not to get jealous, Johnny looked up the mission specifics. Strange happenings in some jungle town. That could lead to anything. Be gone a week or a month or even longer… He hated that he was thinking more about what Allen could be doing with Lavi in their off time rather than the dangers presented, but he blamed his curious nature on that. To be fair, apparently even a noah wanted nothing to do with it, so just how- 

No. Not kinky. They were probably adorable, and that was why Tyki wanted no part of it. The kinky part was probably when Tyki _was_ involved, and Johnny couldn’t stop a shudder, especially when thinking about what he’d overheard. 

_‘No, no, no. I am not doing this to myself,’_ he silently (and repeatedly) reprimanded the thinking. 

Gratefully, they were only gone a week, Johnny discovered when he was able to go to his bed for the night after almost as long a time not seeing it. Allen was in his room, on his bed, idly flipping through a comic book. Johnny did his best not to let out an undignified squeak. A sight he never thought he’d see, but here it was and he was really wishing he had a camera because Allen looked so contented and relaxed and- 

“Hi, Johnny! I hope you don’t mind; I had to get away from Kanda and Lavi’s bickering before my head exploded.” 

The newcomer laughed. “Well, no one wants that.” 

“…Is it okay I’m here? You seem a little, um-” 

“I just wasn’t expecting you; I didn’t even know you were back.” 

“Oh! Gotcha,” he replied, brightening while he sat up. “I really am sorry, though; I should’ve asked you first.” 

“…What time did you get in?” 

“A couple hours ago.” 

“Trust me, you didn’t want to be anywhere near the science department. One of the chief’s experiments went crazy.” 

Allen cringed. “So glad I missed that.” 

“Mm. Your mission was probably more fun than that,” Johnny snickered. 

“Well, not the fighting part, really, but… um, well…” 

“I don’t doubt you and Lavi got together.” 

“Yeah… Lavi and me…” 

“Tyki too? I thought Lavi hated him.” 

“Sober-Lavi hates Tyki. Nine-Drink-Lavi loves Tyki. Proposed twice.” 

“Proposed?” 

“Lavi’s a polyamorous mess. We know this.” 

“No, I think that’s you. I don’t even know that word.” 

“Polyamorous? Well, that’d be me too, I guess, with the multiple boyfriends and all. Still not sure how I’m managing that. When I get lucky, it’s in really weird ways.” 

Johnny smiled, sitting with him. He believed that. “Where did you all find alcohol?” 

“In a bar that doesn’t believe in checking IDs for exorcists, and Tyki’s in his mid-twenties anyway. I didn’t drink, I hate alcohol, but I love watching drunk people.” 

“Sounds like a fun night.” 

“It was,” his companion replied, but the tone was filled with a suggestion that other activities had occurred as well. 

“…There was a giant three-way, wasn’t there?” the scientist guessed. 

“…Are you mad?” 

“No,” he smiled again. He was loving this honesty, actually. “I didn’t expect you to magically stop sleeping with them, especially because you specifically stated you weren’t going to. Although, I guessing you’re the only one that remembers that time.” 

A sadist grin began to cross the white-haired man’s face. “You should’ve seen how horrified Lavi was in the morning. Tyki wasn’t nearly as drunk, and was giving his usual zero fucks about everything, but _Lavi_.” He stopped to laugh a little. “I thought Lavi might actually explode. But maybe he’ll be a little nicer to Tyki now, try to get a round with him that he actually can remember. Lavi not remembering is horrifying in itself. Probably because he remembers everything, usually. So, aside from Komui’s robot, how were things around here?” 

“Same as usual. Quiet, but always plenty to do,” he spoke, a yawn escaping him at the end of the sentence. 

“Oh, you came up here to get some sleep, didn’t you?” Allen realized. “And I’m here yapping away.” 

“You’re fine. I’m glad to see you.” 

“But I bet you’d still like to go to bed.” 

“You’re still… welcome to stay. I mean, you just got in too, so-” 

“I could definitely sleep,” the other agreed with another smile. 

It was a little awkward, the two losing their outer clothing to get under the covers, but it was Allen now that seemed to give zero fucks, what was left of his uniform folded up and set aside before crawling up onto the bed. 

Johnny swallowed hard while his companion’s back was turned. Despite and overall lithe (and from what he’d heard, flexible) form, there were still clearly muscles working under his skin as well, and the scientist himself started feeling a little self-conscious, pale and scrawny and usually borderline sickly- 

“Johnny, you coming over or what?” 

And Allen didn’t care about any of that, he realized with a smile of his own. Probably had never even crossed his mind. Feeling much lighter than he had in awhile, Johnny got into bed as well, curling up with the slightly-taller body, and slept better than he had in years.

_I'm gonna be there all the way,_  
I won't be missing one more day,  
I'm gonna be there always,  
I won't be missing one more day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lyrics are from 'Never Gonna Be Alone' by Nickleback.


End file.
